1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver for terrestrial AM and satellite FM-HF-TV signals in first and second frequency ranges, respectively, of mutually substantially equal dimensions, which succeed each other in frequency, comprising, arranged one after the other, a HFAM/FM section, a mixing circuit common for the AM and FM-TV signals and an IF device, oscillator mixing signals being applied by a tuning oscillator to the mixing circuit for a frequency conversion of the AM and FM-TV signaIs into a first AM and an FM intermediate frequency signal, having a first AM and an FM intermediate frequency, respectively, of which at least the first AM intermediate frequency is located above the first frequency range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a TV receiver is disclosed in, for example, the European Patent Application no. 276,141.
Terrestrial AM-HF-TV broadcasing signals--abbreviated to AM-HF-TV signals hereinafter--are applied to the known TV receiver in a first frequency range of approximately 10 MHz to 850 MHz and satellite FM-HF-TV broadcasting signals--abbreviated to FM-HF-TV signals hereinafter--in a second frequency range of approximately 950 MHz to 1800 MHz. The AM and FM-HF-TV signals are applied to the said mixing circuit after a broadband HF selection and amplification in the HF AM/FM section. The frequency of the tuning oscillator is adjusted such that the mixing circuit converts the AM and the FM HF-TV signals to the same intermediate frequency. This intermediate frequency is chosen to have a value above the first frequency range. Swing compression is used during tuning to a FM-HF-TV signals to make a common usage of the FM section possible for both the AM and the FM intermediate frequency. The tuning range of the tuning oscillator must be relatively large and the known TV receiver is provided with a number of frequency phase control loops, to realize an adequate frequency conversion and frequency swing compression in the mixing circuit. Delay time phenomena may cause unwanted frequency-dependent interferences. Furthermore, the intermediate frequency chosen deviates from the now already customary value, at least as far as the FM-TV signal is concerned. This causes the cost of producing the known TV receiver to be high.